its the kids turn
by happyinmyownlittleworld
Summary: do not read if you dont want the deathly hallows spoilt... the title says it all, i havent given up but im not updating until i get at least 1 more review!
1. platform 9 & 34 & to hogwarts express

The kids turn.

To Platform 9&¾ and onto the Hogwarts express

(a/n: I not sure of the ages for Dom or Louis but I'm just going to choose a year they're in for this fic that works for me ;) obviously Victoire and Teddy are about age sixteen/seventeen also Albus doesn't have glasses in this fic and him having them in and other fic of mine are very slim also I don't like the idea of them befriending Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy so its not going to happen end of… but that doesn't mean he won t be mentioned and he will NOT go out with Rose.) happy reading and please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the amazing Joanne Kathleen Rowling does… however do own Ben and Maria….yay I own something!

It was a hectic morning at the potter house hold, but surprisingly they were only five minutes late. Lily who had refused to get out of her pjs until she was allowed to go to Hogwarts kept her word the majority of the car journey.

" mum" Lily said in a whiney voice.

"what?" asked Ginny.

"can we stop at a service station?" Lily asked weakly they decided to go by muggle transport until lily was old enough to go to Hogwarts because the only wizarding transport she'd ever used was floo network and it didn't go very near the train station.

"what? Why?" Ginny's voice seemed doubtful

"because I need to change from my pjs and I really need the toilet" replied Lily.

"sorry but no, not now" Ginny told her

"why?" Lilly had adopted the whiney voice again.

"number 1: I told you to go to the bathroom before we left, number 2: uncle Ron and auntie Hermione would never forgive me if they missed you proving your point in your pjs" Ginny said looked sideways at Harry grinning and vice versa. Lily groaned and sunk further into her seat when James started to snicker at her.

"what?" Lily asked grumpily

"never said anything" James told her putting his hands up and mocking people having a gun pointed at them. Lily started to pout and Albus sighed and shook his head.

"ohh little Albie is acting all goodie goodie again" James was clearly looking for a fight. At first Albus chose to ignore him

"well Albie won't be looking so good if he's in Slytherin, what would mum and dad say and Rosie would never speak to you if she's placed in Gryffindor and your sat all the way over in slytherin."

"shut up" Albus mumbled it was now his turn to sink into his seat with his brother's torments. Ginny glanced at Harry as if to say _if he continues I'll step in then._

"who know that I think it would be wonderful if you were in slytherin, then I wouldn't have you annoying me all the time."

"I said shut up" Albus repeated and Ginny sighed she wanted James to be quiet with out her having to tell him.

"aww is than the best you can do-" James got cut off

"okay James that's enough thank you." Ginny told him. The rest off the car journey was quiet and when they arrived the hardest part was getting Lily out of the car.

"Lily come on if you come now we can go to the bathroom and you can get changed and none of the Hogwarts student's will know, well that's if we're not seen with Harry she said winking at him and Harry just shook his head smiling.

"fine" Lily said her arms were firmly crossed across her chest and her face looked like thunder. She wriggled out of the car her bunny slippers stuck on to her feet and her dressing gown belt was so tightly tied if it was any tighter she would probably suffocate. Before they had a chance to move anywhere some one recognized Harry. Lily groaned before attempting to run back to the car which Ginny locked when she saw Lily start to run. Lily still tried to open the car door as useless as she knew it was. When Lily realised it was only Ron and Hermione she sighed with relief but was still pouting and in annoyance kicked the side of the car which only gained her disapproving looks from her mother and father and a sore foot. As the Weasley family came over Hugo looked Just as angry as Lily and Rose was already where her uniform which James had to stifle a laugh at. Before long they where joined by Bill and Fleur who was taking Victoire, Dominique and Louis to Hogwarts and Luna and Ralf who were taking there twin boys Lorca and Lysander they are also in first year.

"Hey Dom" said James nervously putting his hands in his pockets and Rocking back and forth on his feet. Albus, noticing this burst into laughter and James tried to send him a quizzical look which ended out being a glare.

"hey" Dom said, before one of her friends behind her called her and she quickly dismissed herself from the awkward conversation. James friend Daniel then came by and soon they'd gone off some were after asking Harry if he could go through the barrier Rose and Albus were having a conversation about what house they'd be sorted into and Lily and Hugo where Having what seemed like a heated debate about who's parents were meaner not letting them go to Hogwarts. When they finally did get onto the Hogwarts express Albus looked nervous. Harry whispered something in his ear that only Albus and Ginny could her which seemed to boost his confidence as he jumped onto the Hogwarts express waving his parents goodbye then they headed out looking for and empty apartment. James kicked them out and they ended up sitting with two other first year students called Maria and Ben. They were also shortly joined by Lorca and Lysander which you could only tell apart by their hair which was that Lorca's was brushed to the left and Lysander's was brushed to the right. The group of six mainly talked about their younger child hood memories and which houses they'd like to be sorted into. The trolley soon came round and each purchased something sweet and Lorca and Lysander also had a pumpkin pasty. Which they devoured rather quickly. Everyone was having a good time but Albus seemed to be fiddling with the drew-ball in his had. Rose seemed to notice.

"Al, are you alright?" Rose asked him. Albus nodded his head mutely but Rose wasn't convinced.

"you're worried about the sorting aren't you?" Albus again nodded.

"it'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could be put in slytherin"

"you won't be, and even if you are you'll still be friends with everyone here" Rose tried putting a hand on his shoulder which Albus quickly shrugged off and Rose looked a little offended but more concerned.

"James will tease me till the day I die and my dad won't be proud of me"

Albus told her.

"look your dad won't be a shamed he'd be awfully proud of you, as for James you're probably right" Rose explained. Albus didn't resort back there fore no one spoke until the train came to a steady halt and everyone got to there feet.

"Hogwarts here we come!" Ben said excitedly pulling his back pack over his shoulder and rubbing his hands together, smiling.


	2. first feast and sorting

First feast and sorting.

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters only Maria and Ben belong to me. =]

Can I just say thank you to free elf for not only giving me a lovely review but also because you added my story to your favourites. =] thanks =] ps: the sorting hat is from Harry, Ron and Hermione's first year on pg 88 in the philosophers stone x]

As they exited the Hogwarts express Hagrid came into view announcing

"firs' years this way" they made their way over greeted by Hagrid.

" 'ello you lot" Hagrid said. "ready to go on the boats?" They all nodded enthusiastically. He lead them over to the lake where some small boats that rocked gently across the lake which was being slightly rippled by the giant squid which lurked the murky waters. Maria, Ben, Rose and Albus all climbed in to one boat. Lorca and Lysander climbed into another which was already occupied by a round plump boy with a chocolate frog in his hand and his brown curly hair blowing lightly in t he wind and a girl a little shorter and considerably thinner also with brown curly hair. The looked like brother and sister a despite there nervous looks they both turned out to be quite friendly there names where Elliot and Shannon and they where actually twins which seemed quite weird because Lorca and Lysander where to. The boat trip soon ended and Maria looked like she was going to throw up. She clutched her stomach when she stood up before swaying slightly and started to fall in an ungracefully manner and landed with a loud thud which caused the boat to topple over and they all got plunged into the icy waters. Maria didn't look very sick any more her expression changed from a rather dazed to wide awake as she swam toward the edge where Ben was already hauling himself up onto the muddy bank. He lent out a hand for her. As he then held out his hand for Albus who was helping Rose up onto the side. Hagrid looked at them with concerned but also looked like at any moment he'd burst out laughing.

"well that's just the luck of the Potters' and the Weasleys'" Hagrid chuckled. "your lucky it wasn't that flying car and the whomping willow."

Both Rose and Albus looked at each other, clearly neither had ever been told that story.

"come on then lets get you lot inside before yous' freeze to death." Hagrid said leading the first year towards the castle which all the first years started at in awe. Ben, Maria, Rose and Albus where given a towel and the right to change into some home clothes before heading to the great hall. As they entered they saw a stool with a rather battered hat which looked very old. When it started to speak the first years jumped slightly before listening to its song:

'_oh, you many no think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in you head _

_The sorting hat can't see _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are Just and Loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The hall burst into applause and several first years swallowed the lumps that had risen in their throats. McGonagall read out a list of names which Rose and Albus where to busy talking to listen to.

"what if I'm in slytherin?" Albus said again for what seemed the hundredth time and once again Rose replied the same answer.

"there is very little chance that you will be, and if you are no one will think of you any differently" Rose replied

"James will" Albus muttered under his breath. Rose sighed dramatically and opened her mouth, but instead she got cut off by McGonagall.

"Potter, Albus" she called. He looked at Rose who gestured for him to move forwards. He walked up to the stool which had the sorting hat sat upon it. He took one last glance backwards before gulping and sitting on the stool. McGonagall had lifted the hat of and placed it upon Albus' head.

"hmmm…good potential, clever, brave, loyal… better be…GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat screamed a burst of applause rang out from the Gryffindor.

"Scamander, Lorca" McGonagall announced.

Lorca made his way to the front and like Albus he looked scared.

When the hat touched his head he was immediately sorted. "RAVENCLAW!" Lorca looked happy with the sorting hats decision but was now nervous for Lysander.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" McGonagall called.

The hat was gently lowered onto his head a quickly taken of to.

"SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat called. Scorpius looked very smug as he headed towards the Slytherin.

"Scamander, Lysander" McGonagall's voice Rang out. Like his twin the hat barely touched his head. "RAVENCALW"

"Beechly, Maria" McGonagall shouted. The sorting hat was placed on her head,

"hmmm...well i reckon it should be GRYFFINDOR" Maria looked relived as she went to join Albus.

"Darvill, Ben" McGonagall said. the sorting hat was on his head.

"hmmm... I'm not sure where to put you, to diffrent houses I can't decide well I think only just GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Rose" McGonagall she said over the dying applause from the Ravenclaw table. Rose took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

When the hat touched her head it hesitated for a moment. "well I suppose the best place for you would be GRYFFINDOR" Rose sighed in relief and so did Albus.

"I just like to say every body welcome back to the older years, welcome to your new school First years and everybody tuck in" McGonagall announced. She had been assigned headmistress. When they tucked into the feast James came over.

"well done guys, y'know for getting into Gryffindor" he smiled weakly and walked away. Both Albus and Rose Exchanged shocked glances before mirks crept across their faces.


End file.
